This invention relates to an automatic clasping device for a cabinet door, particularly to one capable to make a cabinet door fully closed, and easy and convenient in handling.
Nowadays, various cabinets, such as cupboards, wardrobes, filing cabinets or the like, are commonly used for storing different articles in families and in offices. And the user of these cabinets is mostly concerned about how to keep the cabinet door closed completely, not only for aesthetic appearance but for safety as well.
A conventional way of closing up a cabinet door is to have the cabinet door provided with a bolt or have a resilience recovering device fitted with the hinge of a cabinet door. Another conventional way for closing up a cabinet door is to have a fixing clasp provided between a cabinet door and a cabinet body, as shown in FIG. 1. Such device includes an elongate cone-shaped insert pin 1 with a bottom plate 2 secured on the door 3, and a clamping member 4 fixed at a corresponding position of the cabinet body 5. The clamping member 4 has two resilient clamping wheels 6 facing each other and fitted in its slide groove 7 to slide therein, with the resilient clamping wheels 6 normally contacting closely with each other by the resilient force of a spring. When the cabinet door is to be closed, just apply a certain force to the door to let the front-coned end of the insert pin 1 inserted in between the two resilient clamping wheels 6 and clamped therein, thus keeping the door 3 closed. On the contrary, apply a certain force to force the insert pin 1 disengaged from the resilient clamping wheels 6 to let the door opened.
However, most of the conventional cabinet doors can only be kept closed but fail to be fully closed fitting to prevent insects from getting in the cabinets.
One objective of the invention is to offer a cabinet door, able to let a cabinet door pulled inward by the resilient force of a spring and fully closed.
Another objective of the invention is to offer an automatic clasping device for a cabinet door, capable to make the cabinet door closed automatically by touching it with very little force, easy and practical in handling.
One more objective of the invention is to offer an automatic clasping device for a cabinet door, which is simple in structure and economizes producing cost.